Various Parodies By GG and MC!
by Galaxy Girl Mr. Crash and Dea
Summary: MC: Well, this is the premiere fic under this pen name...GG and I will be collaborating on the sequel to Sage Of Innocence Saga, the brilliant fic by GG. Well, as the title states, these are various parodies by GG and myself. Enjoy!


VARIOUS PARODIES BY GG AND MC!!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MC: These are little bits of parodies that GG and I have worked on, but never finished. Most are by GG, and they were taken from the fic "Big Brother Darunia: A Reality Fan Fiction. I doubt she'll ever finish them...*mumbling* She never finishes _anything_!  
  
GG: I heard that!  
  
MC: Er, heard what? Nevermind, don't answer that. I will be finishing mine, however. Also, anything in parenthesies is a chorus. Enjoy!  
  
Both: HUZZAH!!  
  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Hey Jude-By GG*~*~  
  
Hey Ruto  
  
Link: (singing) Hey Ruto.   
Don't make it bad.   
I don't like you  
But you're obsessed with me.   
Hey Ruto.  
Don't mind your dad.   
But frankly  
I detest thee.   
Don't let it  
Don't let it get very far.   
And by my guitar  
I'll never marry you.   
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!   
Hey Ruto!   
  
All: Na, Na, Na, NANANA NAAAAA! NANA NA NAAAA! HEY RUTO!  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Let It Be-By GG*~*~  
  
Kokiri  
  
Saria: Where the trees cast shadows all across the babbling brook and treehouses  
With Great Deku Wisdom,  
Kokiri...  
The Lost Wood's silent requiem of mystical illusion...  
Sacred Meadow's magic...  
Kokiri... OOOH!   
  
  
~*~*Parodies of Elanor Rigby!-By GG*~*~  
  
Crazy Windmill Dude  
  
Malon: (Singing)   
Crazy Windmill Dude  
Playing the song that will drive you insane.   
You have no brain...  
Potion Shop Witch Hag  
Isn't that a tiger there in your arms?   
Buying the farm...  
  
All the Crazy people... where do they all come from?  
Is it Kakariko? I think that they belong...  
  
All: AAAAH! LOOK AT ALL THE CRAZY PEOPLE!   
  
~~  
  
Carpenter Boss Man  
  
Darunia: Carpenter Boss Man  
Sprucing up the town in which that gal Impa was born.   
What the heck for?   
The Chicken Lady   
Chasing the chickens around through the yard where they live.   
Why does she give?  
  
All the crazy people.   
Where do they all come from?   
Are they from Kakariko?   
Because I think they are!   
  
All: AAAAAH! LOOK AT ALL THE CRAZY PEOPLE!  
  
~*~*Parody of Lady Madonna-By...who else? GG*~*~  
  
Lady Gerudo  
  
Link: Lady Gerudo...  
Hanging in the sand...  
What would a man give just to join your band?   
Stealing the money...   
Just to pay the rent...  
So your time with Ganon was stupid spent?  
  
All: Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawka bawk bawk bawk bawkabawkaba...  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Can't Buy Me Love-By, ugh, GG*~*~  
  
Can't But Me Life  
  
Darunia: Rupees can't buy no diamond rings  
But they make you feel all right.  
They can buy you a potion or a bomb on a boring night.   
But I don't care too much for Rupees  
Cause Rupee's can't buy me life!   
  
Link: Can't buy me LIIIIIFE! CAN'T BUY ME LIIIFE!   
I've sustained some major damage  
But Rupees can't buy me life!  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Hammer To Fall-By *GASP* MC!*~*~  
  
Halbred To Fall  
  
He we fight,  
And here we die.  
That is the truth, my friend,   
I tell you no lie!  
  
Enforce that line!  
Lift the sword!  
Our defeat won't be the last word!  
  
(We don't waste no time at all!)  
Hear the command and go kill them all!  
(Death, it comes, comes to us all.)  
Yeaaaaaaaah! We're just waitin' for the halbred to fall!  
  
  
~*~*Parody of I'm Going Slightly Mad-By MC*~*~  
  
I'm Going Slightly Bald  
  
Refrain: I'm going slightly bald.  
I'm going, slightly bald!  
  
I really need Rogaine, Rogaine.  
I really need Rogaine, whoa yes.  
  
I really need Rogaine! I'm slightly baaaaaald!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GG: And now, for your reading pleasure.....  
  
Both: TWO COMPLETE PARODIES!!! HUZZAH!  
  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Hey Jude-By MC*~*~  
  
Hey Girl  
  
Link: Hey girl,   
Don't make it bad.   
Take a sad soooong,   
And make it better.   
  
Remember,   
To let him into your heart,   
Then you can sta-art,   
To make it better.   
  
Hey girl,  
Don't be afraid.   
You were made tooo,   
Go out an' get him.   
  
Remember,   
To let him under your skin,   
Then you begiiin,   
To make it better.  
  
And any time,   
You're feelin' pain,   
Hey girl,   
Refrain,   
  
Don't carry   
The world,   
Upon,   
Your shoulders.   
  
For well you know,   
That itza fool,   
Who plays,   
It cool,   
  
By making his world,   
A lit-tle,   
Colder. (Music resumes former pace)   
  
Hey girl,   
Don't let me down.   
You know you love him,   
Go out and fix it.   
  
Remember,   
To let him into your heart,   
Then you can staaaart,   
To make it better. (Music speeds up again)   
  
And any time,   
You feel you can't win,   
Hey girl,   
Begin,   
  
Make your world,   
A little,   
bit,   
Warmer.  
  
For well you know,   
That you're a fool,   
If you,   
Ain't cool,   
  
And go tell him,   
That,   
you,   
Love him.   
  
Hey you two,   
You've made it good,   
You were made to,   
Love one another.   
  
Remember,   
You love each other,   
From the   
Heart,   
  
And you have   
Made,   
It so much   
Better.  
  
  
~*~*Parody of Yellow Submarine-By GG*~*~  
  
Marble Castle Thing  
  
Malon: In the time, I was 17.  
I joined and got on a game show thing.  
And the prize, or so we're told.   
Is a new car and some Rupees.  
So we went into the show.   
Where we found it mind scrambling.   
And we lived in game show peace.   
In a marble-gray castle thing.   
  
All: We all live in a Marble Castle Thing  
Marble Castle Thing  
Marble Castle Thing  
We all live in a Marble Castle Thing  
Marble Castle Thing  
Marble Castle Thing  
  
Darunia: And our friends are all aboard.   
Even some we hate like Ganondorf.   
In the band, we now do play.  
  
(Band plays a spirited march and move onto the chorus)  
  
All: We all live in a Marble Castle Thing.  
Marble Castle Thing,  
Marble Castle Thing.  
We all live in a Marble Castle Thing/  
Marble Castle Thing,  
Marble Castle Thing.  
  
(Tape recording of quotes and sayings from BBD contestants)  
  
Impa: Say anything and I swear I'll kill you!  
  
Zelda: I HATE KARAOKE!  
  
Deranged Windmill Guy: GO AROUND! GO AROUND! MUUUAHAHAHA!  
  
Rauru: When I was your age we were fighting in the wars!  
  
Ruto: LIIINK! COME BACK, LINK!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: (Singing) I LOVE YOU IMPA! And if it's quite all right, I'll love you Impa, right through the lonely night!  
  
Malon: I see dead people...  
  
Saria: TELL US! WHAT THE HECK IS IN THOSE STINKING ROOMS??!?!?  
  
Suki: ... Just like the Energizer bunny with the drums! I LIKE DRUMS!  
  
Darunia: YEEECH! I'd rather have a rock!  
  
Link: CROIKEY! SEE YA BLOKES!  
  
(Back to the song...)  
  
Saria: We live a life and compete.   
  
Suki: And Compete!  
  
Saria: Every one of us  
  
Suki: Everyone one of us!  
  
Saria: Has our pet peeves  
  
Suki: Our pet peeves!  
  
Saria: Water blue...  
  
Suki: WATER BLUE!  
  
Saria: And Forest green.  
  
Suki: FOREST GREEN!   
  
Saria: In a Marble...  
  
Suki: IN A MARBLE!  
  
Saria: Castle Thing!  
  
Suki: CASTLE THING! MMUUUUUAAAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: We all live in a Marble Castle Thing!  
Marble Castle Thing,  
Marble Castle Thing!  
We all live in a Marble Castle Thing!  
Marble Castle Thing,  
Marble Castle Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MC: And there you have it! Sorry, peeps, for having so little of my work up...  
  
GG: Yeah, he's just a lazy bum sometimes!  
  
MC: ...and so I'm saying this-WHAT did you call me?? Argh, nevermind. Well, ta ta, dears!  
  
GG: So long!  
  
MC: Adios!  
  
GG: Farewell!  
  
MC: Gezuntaheit!  
  
Both: Huzzah! 


End file.
